The Other Side of Normal
by ChaseJanePoston
Summary: The Avengers get a surprise when fate decides to drop(quite literally) a mysterious woman in to their lives. Who is this woman? She's unreal. She knows things. Where is she from? How will this effect the Avengers? And is it really all that bad? Bruce/OC, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Not long after the battle with Loki, Tony had decided it would be a good idea if the team lived at Stark Towers. Everyone had accepted, but not without some protest at first. The only one not included was Thor, because he had other stuff to do in Asguard, though he did promise to visit. Tony had told the others that living together would build team work. Why he really wanted them there is because he was lonely. He would never admit it though. Pepper had actually decided to call it quits, saying that she couldn't take the heartache every time he was in danger.

Now six months later friendships in the tower were strong. They were like a family. Today was 'bonding time' as Steve liked to call it, all it really was, was them watching movies together. This day however was going to be different. They could all feel it in the air.

Steve had just popped another bag of popcorn and Tony was putting in the next movie. Everyone was crowded on or around the couch. Steve, Bruce and Tony were sitting by each other. Clint and Natasha were laying on the floor in front of the rest.

" _Sir, I am sorry to interrupt"_ it was Jarvis, Tony's AI.

" What is it?" Tony replied irritably. He really wanted to watch this movie.

" _There is someone on the roof"_

Tony and the other Avengers quickly got to their feet. Someone was on the roof, that could mean anything.

"Why didn't you sound the alarm?" Tony yelled. None of them had there uniforms on , but they were ready for battle if need be.

" _Sir, I did not think it necessary to sound the alarm. The presence appears to be non life threatening."_ Jarvis answered, for a computer he sure could sound condescending.

" If its not life threatening, then who or what is it." Steve asked. The team released some tension, but that still were not sure that the threat was gone.

" _It is a young woman. She appears to be unconscious. The readings show that she is unharmed, but I do not know how she got onto the roof."_

" What do you mean you don't know how she got on the roof, she didn't just come out of nowhere!" Tony once again yelled. Everyone was headed to the elevator to go up to the roof.

" _Im afraid that, that is exactly what happen Sir. Before you head up, may I suggest you grab a blanket or covering."_ Jarvis said.

" Why do we need a blanket?" It was Clint who asked this time. He was also the one to grab the throw off the back of the couch.

" _The young woman also seems to be in a state of undress."_

" Dude! You mean she's naked!" Clint all but ran the rest of the way to the elevator.

Once on the elevator Natasha hit Clint on the back of the hand and glared at him. Everyone one else was thinking about the young woman who was supposedly on the roof. They were wondering who she was, and how did she get here. They didn't have to wait long for the elevator to stop. Once they stepped out they still had to go through Tony's suite and out the balcony. Then they had to go up a set of stairs to reached the roof, which also held the helicopter pad.

It was Steve who saw her first, his reaction was of course to sputter and turn away. That got everyone's attention. The others walked over to the girl, not really effected by her nudity. She was laying on her side. Her long brown, wavy hair covering her face. They could all tell she had a nice figure. But what they were worried about the most was one, that she was unconscious and two, that they still had no idea how she got there. She looked normal, but that really didn't mean anything.

Natasha finally broke the silence.

" Well, someone cover her up. If you boys are all done staring." She managed to glare at everyone, including Steve who was now turned around but still had his eyes shut.

" Ill do it!" Clint offered. He started to walked closer to the girl before Tony stopped him.

" I don't think so Legolas. Even I know not to let you near her with your perviness, and that's coming from me." He grabbed the blanket from Clint and handed it to Natasha.

" You go cover her up." Tony shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Natasha walked over to the young woman and was able to cover her up enough that they would be able to cover her without seeing any nudity.

" Steve you're going to have to carry her." Natasha laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He cracked his eyes open and sighed with relief when he saw that the woman was covered.

" Why do I have to do it, I-I cant, its not…" He stuttered and blushed more.

" You'll be fine she's covered, plus you are the strongest. You will be able to carry her without dropping her." Natasha explained to him.

He nodded and gulped. Steve walked over to the woman and knelt down. Gently he lifted her. Making sure that the blanket wouldn't come off he headed towards the stairs. Everyone followed. Once they were back inside, they headed for the elevator. Each person kept sneaking glances at the girl. Steve was trying to look ahead but every so often he would look down.

" We might as well make sure she's comfortable. Lets head down to the guest room on Bruce's floor." Tony said while pushing the button that lead down to that suite.

Bruce, who had been quite this whole time lifted his head at the mention of his name. He had been studying the woman since they first seen her. She looked normal and she was quite pretty. He didn't know how well her being on his floor was going to be but it was the only floor with a free room. Well two if you counted the room they kept for Thor should he decide to stay.

The elevator stopped at Bruce's floor. Everyone made their way to the guestroom. Jarvis had opened the door before they got there, so that Steve could just carry her in. Steve laid her on the bed and covered her with the comforter that was on the bed. After making sure she was okay, they all headed into the living room on that floor to discuss what to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the room, the woman was slowly coming too. She blinked a couple times to get the blurriness out of her eyes. Once she had her bearings straight, she sat up. That's when she noticed she was naked. She tried to remember what happened, but all she could think of was that she was walking down the street headed to lunch from work , when a bright blue light exploded around her and made her eyes and head hurt. Looking around she could see that she was in a bedroom of sorts.

" _Good afternoon Miss. It is good to see you awake." _A voice called out. She thought it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Glancing around she couldn't see any one.

" Uh, hello?" She called out. She usually wasn't so hesitant but she had no cluw what was going on.

" _Yes Miss?"_ The voice called out again. It was bugging her how she could seem to grasp the name of the voice. She was sure she knew it.

" Who are you and more importantly where are you?" She asked.

" _My apologies. My name is Jarvis and I am.." _

" Wait! Wait wait wait! You said Jarvis? There is no way.." She exclaimed.

" _I assure you Miss, that is my name. As I was saying you are in Stark Towers. There are people currently in the living room awaiting your waking."_

" The heck? Okay. Breathe…breathe…Jarvis?" She called out. She could do this. It was weird, but she was fairly certain she knew where she was. How she got there she had no idea but why not make the best of it. No reason to freak out.

"_Yes Miss?"_

" Okay, one call me Rachel. That's my name. None of this miss stuff kay Jarv. Also is there any clothes I could put on before going out there and meeting people" The woman now known as Rachel asked.

" _Of course Mi-excuse me Rachel. There are clothes located in the closet that should fit you. Sir like to keep it stocked in case someone visits and is in need of clothes." _Jarvis informed her.

Walking to what she guessed was the closet by the way that the door clicked open. She figured Jarvis had done it. She walked in and started looking through the clothes. She opened drawers and found underwear and a bra that looked like it would fit. Putting those on she skimmed through the racks.

" Hey Jarv?" She called to the ceiling even though she knew that Jarvis was everywhere.

" _Yes Rachel? How may I help you?" _

" Oh, well. I don't know whats all in here. I figured you would. Could you just pick out something for me, it would take too long for me to go through everything." Rachel said.

" _Might I suggest something for comfort. Unfortunately, I do not know your personal style. Could you tell me what you like to wear."_

" Sorry, sure. I mostly wear t-shirts and jeans. I don't know if you'll have clothes that will fit me though. I tend to be curvy in places." She answered.

" _Im sure we will find something. There is a selection of clothes at the end of the rack that my suit you. I have taken the liberty of lighting the section."_

" Thanks." Rachel went down to the lighted part and shuffled through the hangers. After finding a light green t-shirt and nice fitting skinny jeans, she put them on. Turning to the mirror that was in the closet she found that the clothes fit really good.

" Hey Jarv? How does it look?" She asked.

" _You look very nice Rachel. Perhaps you should head to the living room. The others are waiting. I have informed them of your waking."_

" Oh, ok. You know Jarvis, you are kind of awesome." Rachel giggled as she left the closet.

" _Thank you Rachel. You are quite 'awesome' also."_ Jarvis said a little hesitantly.

Heading to the now open door that she assumed led to the hallway, she turned down to the right, Jarvis was lighting the floor leading her to the living room. Once she got to the end of the hallway, she peeked around into the living room. Her breath caught. There in the room were the Avengers. She felt like she was going to explode with excitement. Taking a deep breath she walked toward the group. Of course Natasha was the first one to notice her arrival. Everyone else turned as well.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hi!" Rachel called out cheerfully and waved.

" Hello young maiden. I am Thor of Asguard." A huge blonde guy, who Rachel already knew as Thor said to her. Thor had arrived while the others were in the living room discussing the woman.

" I know who you are. And I know you, you, you, you, and you." Rachel replied and pointed to every Avenger.

" And just how do you know that?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh, sorry. Where I come from you guys are all actually actors in a movie called The Avengers. Its pretty cool. I loved it. And before you ask, I don't know exactly how I got here. All I remember is walking down the sidewalk when this bright blue light exploded around me." Rachel exclaimed in one big breath. Everyone was staring at her.

" Ah, yes. Father has said there was some activity from the Tesseract. That is why I had decided to visit. I wonder if that was not the light the young one mentioned." Thor said.

" Ohh, the Tesseract? Really? Well it was the same color as the one in the movie. And it would explain how I somehow got to an alternate reality." She answered.

" Okay. Hold on a second! Alternate reality? Movie? You are trying to tell me that you want us to believe that?" Tony yelled.

" Woah cowboy. No reason to shout. Everyone is within talking distance and yes that's what Im telling you. If you don't believe me ask Big, Buff and Blonde over there." Rachel said while poking Tony in the shoulder.

" She is right Man of Iron. The Tesseract has the ability to reach alternate realities. Why it did is something I will have to discuss with Father. I must do this right away. Goodbye friends. I will be back. And goodbye to you young one. You remind me of my friend Darcy. She makes lightning with a machine she carries on her person." Thor laughed and stepped out onto the suites balcony and left.

" Wow! Anyone else get all tingly when he did that? Cause man that was some amazing shiznit right there." Rachel asked everyone.

" Okay girl. Apparently Thor believes you. I still am not so sure. Why don't you start by telling us your name." Tony responded while going and sitting on the couch that was in the middle of the room. One by one the others joined him. Some had to sit on a love seat and Clint and Natasha chose to stand behind the couch. Rachel was left standing in front of everyone. Not that she minded.

" Okie dokie pokie. So, my name is Rachel Aria Evans. Its an awesome name isn't it. I think so. And my initials spell out a nickname which is also awesome." Rachel told everyone.

" So, Rachel? We are gonna have to ask you a few more questions. We just have to make sure you're not going to kill us or plot to have us killed or something like that." Tony said.

" Yea, sure. Totally understandable. Just so you know, I would never kill you guys, wouldn't even think about it really. I love you guys, which I mean your characters. But fire away." She made a little gun shape with her hand and aimed it at Tony.

" Ohh kay. You said you don't know how you got here, that's fine but you also said we are characters in a movie? Can you tell us about that?" Tony responded, though he did seem to inch back just a bit from her.

" Yea, okay. So there's all kinds of movies about you guys. Well not a lot but a few, like Avengers, Ironman, Captain America, The incredible Hulk. Sucks that there arent any of Clint or Tasha, I would watch those." She explained to them.

" Wait, so there are movies about me? And Steve and Bruce?" Tony asked.

" Well yea. I mean they are based off of comic books, which I never read. But you guys are super popular in my reality." Rachel said.

" Huh. Well…I actually have no idea what to say to that." Tony sank back into the couch.

" Uh, ma'am? Could you tell us more about yourself. Im sure you can explain the movies later." Steve shyly asked from beside Tony.

On the other side of Tony, Bruce was pondering the fact that his life had been made into movies and that millions had known about him in Rachel's reality. Clint and Natasha were thinking the same thing. Even if they didn't have their own movie, enough would have been revealed in the Avengers movie.

" Not of that ma'am stuff Steve. I already had to tell Jarvis about that stuff. Didn't I Jarv?" Rachel called out to the ceiling.

" _Indeed Rachel. I must say you are taking all of this surprisingly well. Some people may have already questioned their sanity."_ Jarvis told Rachel.

" Awe. Thanks Jarvis. Wall bump!" Rachel exclaimed then lightly tapped the wall with her fist. Tony looked bewildered at someone actually liking Jarvis other than himself.

" Don't worry Tony, Im not trying to take Jarvis away from you. I would never do that. And Steve to answer your question. I work, or well worked at a publishing house in Ohio. Small town. Im 26. Uh, I have a Masters in English Lit. I wanted to eventually publish my own books, but Im still working up to that. I live alone, no boyfriend. No family. I was orphaned really young and grew up in foster homes til I was 18. I was happy though, they were all really nice. Hmm, anything else? I cant think of anything specific, but you can ask me more later if you think of something." Rachel answered in a really long drawn out way. She still managed to say it in one breath which was pretty impressive.

The Avengers had no idea what to think of this woman. She came out of nowhere and was slightly weird. But they were all weird in their own way, so they couldn't say it was a bad thing.

Rachel was having a blast. When was the last time a girl got to spend time with superheroes? Superheroes that weren't even supposed to be real.

" So, why are you all here anyway? The last I saw you guys were driving away from each other." Rachel asked all of them.

" We live here." Natasha said. She wasn't sure about this girl, but she seemed okay.

" Oh, really? Cook beans!" Rachel exclaimed before jumping on the couch and sitting in Steve's lap and stretching across Tony and settling her feet on Bruce. They all had wide eyed looks on their faces. Steve was the only one blushing though.

" Awe! That is adorable. You're cute when you blush. Just warning you guys, I have like no sense of personal space." Rachel said while lounging on the three men.

" Uh…." Steve stammered out. Rachel just had to pinch his cheeks at that. He withdrew a little.

" You are crazy!" Tony replied.

" Yea, probably. But you know you all like it." Rachel said. She kept bopping Steve on the nose, making him blush even more.

" I think she broke Steve." Clint was whispering to Natasha.

" Rachel, maybe you should get off Cap. If he blushes anymore he might explode." Tony spoke to her.

" Oh, okay. Why didn't you say anything Stevie? Though Im looking forward to finding ways to make you blush." With that Rachel scooted until she way sitting on Tony and laying across Bruce.

" That wasn't exactly what I meant, but I actually don't mind." Tony shrugged.

" Hi there! You are awfully quite there Big Green." Rachel was leaning over talking to Bruce.

" Uh, you do know who I am don't you?" Bruce asked while furrowing his brows.

" Duh! You're Dr. Banner." Rachel giggled.

" Then you know what I turn into and you are still this close to me?" He asked again.

" Sure why not? Everyone else is here right. They don't seem scared. I mean they shouldn't be scared in the first place but whatever. Hulk's my second favorite Avenger." Rachel said.

"Who's your first favorite." Clint asked from behind the couch.

" It's a secret. Shhhh!" Rachel whispered.

" You guys are awesome you know that?" Rachel asked.

" We are pretty awesome." Tony agreed. He could get used to having her in his lap. She was kind of cuddly.

" I think your cuddly too Tony." Rachel giggled. Tony realized he had said that last part out loud. Everyone was chuckling, even Natasha smirked a little bit.

" So are we just waiting on Thor to get back or what?" Rachel asked.

" Well, Im sure we all would like to know why you are here. You probably want to get home. I mean its not that we don't want you here, but you realize that we don't like the idea of people falling out of the sky into the tower." Tony explained.

" Sure. Id like to know why too. Not so sure about the part where I want to go back home though." Rachel said. For the first time they saw her, she was hesitant.

" Why don't you want to go home?" Steve asked, finally out of his blushing coma.

" Well, I mean. Look at it from my side. You work a average job, live a average life. Dreaming of something different. Then bam! You get dropped in the most awesome place on earth, with some of your favorite superheroes. Who would want to go back home?" Rachel shrugged.

The Avengers thought about what she had said. From what they had seen from her, Rachel was a likable person. She wasn't getting on their nerves. She actually made things interesting, you know when aliens or evil scientists weren't invading New York.

" Avengers huddle up!" Steve called out. Then one by one, they made their way to the far side of the room, leaving Rachel on the couch.

" What should we do?" Steve asked.

" Im not sure." Bruce said.

" I like her, I say we keep her." Tony replied.

" Guys, she is pretty cool, and she is nice to look at." Clint called out, a little louder then he wanted too. Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

" She knows about us. I don't know if that is a good thing or not." Natasha responded.

" So, what. All of SHIELD knows about us, one girl isn't going to make a difference." Tony argued.

" But what about the Other Guy. Wont the be a danger to her?" Bruce said warily.

" Bruce you havent had an accident since you've been here and I have tried to get you to Hulk out. Plus she said herself she isn't afraid, maybe think of it as a plus." Tony said.

" So, what should we do about her?" Clint asked.

" Okay. We can all agree that she doesn't seem like a threat and we all like her on some level. We can let her chose whether she stays or not. Tony? Do you have any problem with her living here if she wants too." Steve asked.

" Nope, like I said, I like her. We need someone like her here, to keep us company. And she knows about us, so its not like she'll get freaked out." Tony replied.

" That settles it. If everyone agrees, we will let Rachel stay. All hands in." Steve ordered.

With that all the Avengers, even Natasha, put their hands in the middle and quietly agreed. Turning back to Rachel they see her on the couch upside down. She had gotten Jarvis to turn on the TV and play some type of cartoon. She was laughing. They all silently thought it was a breath of fresh air.

" Okay!" Tony clapped loud enough to get Rachel's attention. She jumped a bit and pushed herself in an upright position.

" Yeah, you guys all done with your secret boy band meeting? Did you guys do a handshake and everything?" Rachel laughed.

" Who are you? Never mind. We have come to the decision to let you stay if you want. So even if the Tesseract was able to take you back home, you don't have to go." Tony told her.

Rachel squealed and leaped over the couch. Then she proceeded to hug everyone including Natasha, which had everyone holding their breath. They let out noises of surprise when Natasha slightly hugged her back. Then Rachel made her way over to Bruce who was looking like he was dreading the contact. Ever so slowly Rachel wormed her arms around him and hugged him tightly. After tensing he relaxed into her hold.

" I knew you all liked me." Rachel called out to the others.

" Did you actually just manage to hug Black Widow and the Hulk?" Tony asked surprised.

" She wasn't scared to touch me. That earns some respect in my book." Natasha answered before Rachel could.

" And no I didn't hug the Hulk. I hugged Bruce. But don't think Im not going to try. Ill put it on my to do list right under meeting the Avengers. Which I have already done. So yay for me." Rachel clapped to herself.


End file.
